1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to restraint devices, such as handcuffs, shackles, manacles, and the like.
2. Related Art
It is sometimes necessary to restrain certain individuals in various situations. Such individuals can include criminals, suspects, the violent or mentally ill, etc. Reasons for such restraint can include resisting escape, resisting injury to the restrainee or restrainer, etc. Various institutions utilize restraint, including law enforcement agencies, prison facilities, correctional facilities, asylums, etc.
It is desirable to provide such restraint without causing injury to the restrainee. It will be appreciated that the act of, and circumstances leading to, restraint can require using force to overcome the restrainee, and thus easily lead to injury. The devices used to restrain, such as handcuffs, can also cause injury to the restrainee, such as if over tightened. Many restrainees claim injury at the hands of the restrainer, including injury do to the restraining device. Such claims can lead to law suits resulting in defense costs.